peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Candy Cat (series)
Candy Cat is a British spin-off series of Peppa Pig. Instead of focusing on Peppa herself, it focuses on a more anthropomorphic-looking Candy Cat. It airs on CBeebies in the UK, Ireland, Mexico, Poland and Australia and CBC Kids in Canada. The first series (52x10) aired June 18, 2015 to May 5, 2016. A second series has been announced and will premiere in summer 2017. Carnarvon Community Elementary School Plot A few months after the events of the Peppa Pig episode "Pirate Treasure", Candy Cat (in a more anthropomorphic appearance) decided to do her own show (since she rarely appears in any of the episodes). The children of the series also aged in this series, the four year olds became six year olds, the two year olds become four year olds, and the eight year olds become ten year olds. Characters 'The Cats' *'Candace "Candy" Cat' - The main character, a little tomboyish kitty who loves fish, playing tiger, and learning. unlike Peppa Pig she isn't cheeky nor bratty, she's more tomboyish. *'Charles Cat '- Candy's ten year old cousin who lives with her and her parents. He has an interest in painting. He is friends with Harry Hamster, Betty Badger, Millie Mouse, and later Simon Squirrel. *'Cecilia Cat '- Candy's newborn baby sister and Charles' baby cousin. She was born in the second series. *'Mrs. Courtney Cat (Mummy Cat) '- Candy and Cecilia's mother and Charles' aunt who is caring and loving to her daughter and nephew. *'Mr. Cooper Cat (Daddy Cat) '- Candy and Cecilia's father and Charles' uncle who runs a gardening store. unlike Daddy Pig he isn't lazy, doesn't get called fat, and is not inept. 'The Foxes' *'Fredrick "Freddy" Fox '- One of Candy's friends, he starts working part time at his father's store now that he aged to six and he still has his very good sense of smell. *'Faith Fox '- Freddy's newborn sister who often babbles and yaps. *'Mr. Felix Fox (Dad Fox) '- Freddy and Faith's father, he is still the owner of a shop that sells everything, usually in boxes of five, but sometimes as matching sets of three. *'Nurse Frances Fox '- Freddy and Faith's mother who works as a nurse and is Mrs. Cat's best friend. 'The Dogs' *'Daniel "Danny" Dog '- One of Candy's friends, he's very nice, loves playing with his toy spaceship, and playing pirate with his friends. *'Dylan Dog '- Danny's newborn baby brother who often makes puppy sounds. *'Mrs. Danielle Dog (Mummy Dog) '- Danny and Dylan's tomboyish mother. *'Douglas Dog (Grandad Dog) '- Danny and Dylan's grandfather and Mrs. Dog's father. *'Captain David Dog (Daddy Dog) '- Danny and Dylan's father. 'The Rabbits' *'Rebecca Rabbit '- One of Candy's friends, she's bashful and a responsible older sister. *'Richard "Richie" Rabbit '- Rebecca's younger brother who loves his toy triceratops. *'Rosie and Robbie Rabbit '- Rebecca and Richard's twin two year old siblings, Rosie is a sweet girly girl who loves her toy ladybug and Robby is a gentle little boy rabbit who enjoys torturing his older brother for no reason. *'Mr. Ronald Rabbit (Daddy Rabbit) '- Rebecca, Richard, and the Triplets' father who has three jobs and loves his wife and sister-in-law dearly. *'Ruby Rabbit (Mummy Rabbit) '- Rebecca, Richard, and The triplets' stay-at-home mother. *'Mrs. Robin Rabbit '- Rebecca, Richard, and the triplets' auntie who has multiple jobs and at times works with her brother-in-law. *'Paul Rabbit (Grampy Rabbit) '- Rebecca, Richard, and the triplets' paternal grandfather and Mr. Rabbit's father. 'The Squirrels' *'Sophie Squirrel '- A new friend of Candy's, she loves anything that's kingdom-based and owns a princess doll. She later became her second best friend later in the series. *'Sandra "Sandy" Squirrel '- Sophie and Simon's younger sister who enjoys playing with her sister's princess doll. *'Simon "Si" Squirrel '- Sophie and Sandy's older brother and a friend of Charles', he calls himself Si. *'Sage Squirrel (Grandma Squirrel) '- Simon, Sophie, and Sandy's grandmother. *'Mrs. Sara Squirrel '- Simon, Sophie, and Sandy's mother and Sage's daughter. She works at a restaurant. *'Mr. Sylvester Squirrel '- Simon, Sophie, and Sandy's father, Sara's husband, and Sage's son in law who is in the military and sends his family letters about the war. 'The Wolves' *'Wendy Wolf '- An adorable sounding wolf and one of Candy Cat's friends. *'Mr. Wyatt Wolf '- Wendy and Willy's father. *'Mrs. Winter Wolf '- Wendy and Willy's mute mother. 'The Pigs' *'Peppa Pig '- The unlearned and bratty main antagonist of the show. *'George Pig '- Peppa's kind-hearted younger brother who is also Richard's best friend (Also he doesn't have a same letter thats starts with the Letter P.) *'Mrs. Amanda Pig '- Peppa's smart mother who is also a friend of Mummy Cat. *'Mr. Percy Pig '- Peppa's absent minded, lazy, and inept father who is often a hazard for Daddy Cat. The Ponies * Pedro Pony '- Danny's best friend, after becoming friends with Randy he ditches his love for sleep and becomes a lover of cowboy stuff and became the class clown of Candy's school. * '''Mrs. Patricia Pony '- Pedro's optician mother. * 'Mr. Pablo Pony '- Pedro's optician father. * '''Patty Pony - Perdo's younger sister. The Rhinos * Randall "Randy" Rhino '- One of Candy's best friends, Randy loves his father Ray dearly and often helps him out with building things. * '''Rita Rhino '- Randy's obedient little sister who knows better than to do what George and the other little children do. * 'Mr. Ray Rhino '- Randy and Rita's father who's also a construction worker. * Mrs. Romina Rhino - Randy and Rita's mother. '''The Lions *'Lloyd and Lila Lion '- Twin seven year old lions who are friends of Charles. *'Mr. Lewis Lion '- The Twins father who often yells for them. *'Mrs. Lola Lion '- The Twins mother who also runs a music store. 'The Tigers' *'Tammy Tiger '- Candy's Italian pen-pal on a wheelchair who often pays Candy's visits. *'Tino Tiger '- Tammy's older brother who is similar to Charles with his likeness in painting. *'Mr. Tony Tiger '- Mr. Cat's childhood pen-pal. *'Mrs. Tara Cat '- Tino and Tammy's mother. The Elephants * Emilia "Emily" Elephant '- Candy's best friend, a former brat. Emily loves using things with her trunk, she also likes helping Candy. * '''Edmond "Eddie" Elephant '- Emily's genius little brother who is very talkative. * 'Mrs. Evelyn Elephant '- Emily and Edmond's mother. * 'Dr. Edward Elephant '- Mr. Cat's best friend and the dentist of Peppatown. '''The Penguins *'Prudence Penguin '- A new friend of Candy's, a penguin who enjoys ballet dancing. *'Patrick, Peter and Phoebe Penguin '- Prudence's triplet siblings who love their sister dearly. *'Mr. Preston Penguin '- Prudence and the triplets' father who's flamboyant. *'Mrs. Pauline Penguin '- Prudence and the triplets' beautifully dressed mother. *'Penny Penguin' - Prudence and the triplets' sister. *'Pannai Penguin' - Prudence and the triplets' other sister. 'The Gazelles' *'Gino Gazelle '- Candy's best friend who's a boy and the smartest boy in the class. *'Gina Gazelle '- Gino's older sister and Charles' love interest. *'Madame Gigi Gazelle '- Candy's original teacher from playgroup who still loves her original class. *'Mrs. Giselle Gazelle '- the daughter of Madame Gazelle, Gino's mother and the teacher of Candy and her friends class. Other characters *'Thomas Tomato '- A new vegetable character introduced in The Mr. Potato Show. *'Zoë Zebra '- Rebecca's best friend. *'Harry Hamster '- Dr. Hamster's son and Charles' best friend. *'Betty Badger '- A friend of Charles. *'Millie Mouse '- A white mouse who happens to be the second of Charles' female friends. *'Ronnie Raccoon '- Roy's younger brother who wears glasses and is a friend of Candy Cat. Children Behavior Changes *'Peppa Pig '''becomes an ugly spoiled brat and bully. *'Suzy Sheep becomes Peppa's supporter but disses her when her bullying went to far. *Danny Dog becomes a football player. *Pedro Pony becomes an on and off nerd. *Candy Cat becomes a tomboy and a bit of a Daddy's girl. *Rebecca Rabbit becomes a full time big sister and supporter of her mother and aunty. *Zoe Zebra becomes her father's assistant at mail delivery. *Emily Elephant becomes a loyal friend of Candy. *Lily Lepard becomes pretty. *Freddy Fox becomes an older brother and employee at his father's shop. *Pepe Panther becomes handsome. *Wendy Wolf '''becomes a friend of Candy's and one of her supporters. New Children *Cecilia Cat *Faith Fox *Dylan Dog *Sophie Squirrel *Sandy Squirrel *The Lion Twins *Tammy Tiger *Pepe Panther *Lily Lepard *Tino Tiger *Prudence Penguin *Penny Penguin *Patrick, Peter and Phoebe Penguin *Gino Gazelle *Gina Gazelle Trivia *The series shows the Peppa Pig characters two years later as they're all in school and they take a personality change. *It it unknown what war Sylvester Squirrel is in. *The adults finally got their own names. * Unlike Peppa Pig, each episode is 10 minutes long. * It was originally going to air on Fox in the UK and Ireland. Episodes * List of Candy Cat episodes Gallery Candy cat title.png|Series 1 title card I tried -c.png|Series 2 title card Dat peppa tho.png|Peppa as she appears on the show The gang's all here.png|Penny Poodle, and the Lion Twins as they appear on the show Charles comforting candy.png Peppa picking on candy.png Candy cat and her mummy courtney.png Candy cat and her daddy cooper.png angry candy cat.png|What Candy looks like in her pajamas/when she's angry Category:TV Shows Category:Fanon Category:Spin-offs Category:TV shows that have their own wiki Category:Banned Candy Cat Episodes